


Unanticipated Desire

by FlamesRise



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22137445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamesRise/pseuds/FlamesRise
Summary: Hinata realises that he enjoys Komaeda's mouth on his fingers a little too much.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Unanticipated Desire

He sat at the edge of the bed fiddling with the pocket knife he was holding, while Komaeda watched him, a concerned look on his face. 

"Stupid piece of shit… won't even close." He pushed harder against the dull edge of the blade, trying to force it down. 

"You really should be careful Hinata-kun, at this rate you're going to end up hurting yourself, especially considering the way my luck works." 

"It's fine, I won't- ah!" He spoke too soon, flinching away as the blade suddenly folded unexpectedly, grazing the tip of his finger. A small drop of blood started to form. "Fuck."

Komaeda grabbed his hand, eyes wide with worry, and quickly brought it up to his mouth, tongue flicking against the injured finger. 

"Ah! K-Komaeda! What are you doing?" 

"I did warn you to be careful. It's still bleeding." He seemed to think to himself for a moment, then before Hinata could protest or try to pull away, he took the finger into his mouth, sucking gently. 

"Ah-aaahhh! What?" It took him by surprise, but he couldn't deny that it felt strangely nice. The inside of his mouth was so hot, so wet, and as his smooth tongue swirled around that sensitive fingertip, making all his nerves tingle, he couldn't stop himself from letting out a quiet moan. 

Komaeda's gaze met his own, looking surprised at the reaction, and Hinata felt his face burn red. When the white haired boy pulled back a little, parting his lips wider before taking two fingers into his mouth at the same time, making a soft humming sound as he did, Hinata almost lost all his self control. 

He closed his eyes and sucked hard, taking them in deeper until they were poking at the back of his throat, tongue twitching against them and a bit of drool falling from the corner of his lips. There was no way this should turn him on so much, but Hinata still felt himself getting hard at the sight, the _feeling_ of it, and he made an involuntary strangled noise. 

That wonderful tongue worked hard, gliding across both fingers, poking up into the slight gap between them, wrapping around them. It was so deliciously wet, so _soft,_ and it felt so good that Hinata started to lose his composure completely, moaning out loud and pushing his fingers deeper into his throat. Into that delightful, teasing warmth, and he almost couldn't stand it anymore when Komaeda suddenly gagged, choking on him. 

Hinata tried to pull back, tried to ask if he was okay, but the firm grip of Komaeda's hand on his own wouldn't let him, keeping his fingers in place and sucking even more eagerly than before. He stuttered out a gasp, as the other hand moved to rub at the evident hardness in his pants. 

He hadn't even realised how far gone he was already until Komaeda started stroking, teasing him through layers of fabric, and he felt himself twitch and throb at the contact. His hips thrust upwards automatically into the touch, and although he could feel his head spinning with dizzying arousal, he focused his gaze on the other boy's face. He looked flushed now too, still hungrily taking Hinata's fingers dripping with saliva into his mouth, using his hand to thrust them in and out. 

The pressure was building now as Komaeda _squeezed_ him through his jeans, before moving his hand back and forth, creating the friction Hinata needed so badly. It was pathetic, inconceivable when he wasn't even being touched properly, but he could feel himself getting close. Heat rising, building, as Komaeda's mouth kept working, drooling all over, so messy, so filthy, so _disgusting._

When he opened those hazy grey eyes, clouded with lust, and met Hinata's gaze, it was enough to send him over the edge. 

He cried out, hips twitching, the intense pleasure taking over him completely and making his whole body shake as he stained his clothes with sticky warmth. Komaeda continued to stroke him through his orgasm, before he finally stopped, releasing his fingers at last. 

Hinata was far too delirious to care about how disgustingly wet and sticky his hand was, as well as his underwear. He collapsed, laying back on the bed, trying to calm his heavy breathing as he heard Komaeda giggle softly. 

"Wow, Hinata-kun, coming in your pants? How _depraved_." 

He groaned and used what little strength he had left to grab a pillow and throw it at the other boy. 

"Shut up. You knew exactly what you were doing there." 

He smiled sweetly. "You're right. Maybe I'll just have to use that against you again sometime." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anything even close to smut so if it's terrible I apologise. Actually I apologise for writing this in general because it's probably really fucking weird but Komaeda sucking Hinata's fingers is my kink okay


End file.
